Reborn
by TatraMegami
Summary: Usagi died in the 20th century and gets reborn in the Gundam Wing time. Setsuna comes to get her, but she can't go through the gates, will Usagi be stuck there forever? seventh chapter is up!
1. Reborn

NOTE: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Please Review and tell me whether or not I should continue.   
  


REBORN   
  


CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  


'What happened?' Usagi asked herself, 'I remember the monster's attack hitting me... The Senshi standing over me...'   
  


~FLASHBACK~   
  


"Yah!" the monster cried as it sent an energy blast at Sailor Moon. 

She was unable to doge it, having been hit before. She fell down and went unconscious, just as Venus and Jupiter finished off the monster. 

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen shouted as they reached her. 

Sailor Moon regained consciousness as Venus, Mars and Jupiter reached her. 

"Minna, Gomen..." Sailor Moon said as she took her last breath. 

"Usako? Usako! You can't leave me!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.   
  


~BACK TO THE PRESENT~   
  


Usagi sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands. 

"Are you okay miss?" a voice asked. 

Usagi looked up and saw a boy with light blonde hair. 

"I'm fine, I just remembered a disturbing dream," Usagi answered. 

"My name's Quatre, what's your's?" The boy(Quatre) asked. 

"Usagi." 

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind telling me your dream?" 

"I don't mind. I dreamt that I was attacked by this monster and died. But before I died I saw my friends standing over me." 

"That is disturbing." 

Just then Quatre's watch beeped. 

"I have to go," Quatre said as he looked at his watch, "I have to meet my friends." 

"Go ahead. I'll see you again, perhaps?" 

"Perhaps." 

"Ja ne." 

"Ja ne," Quatre kissed my hand and then ran off. 

Usagi stared at her hand. 'He's a real gentleman,' she thought. 

Usagi got up and headed towards a newspaper stand. 

Uagi looked at a newspaper and felt her stomach drop. 

"AC 196. I'm not even in the 30th century. I knew I was in the future, but I didn't know it was this far!' With that thought in her head, Usagi went back to the bench. 

"Usagi-chan?" A woman with pink hair asked. 

"Nani?" Usagi asked. 

"Oh... Gomen, I thought you were some one else," the woman said as she walked away. 

'Could that of been ChibiUsa?' Usagi thought. 

"Usagi, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked. 

"Hai, it's me. I've come to take you home through the Time Gates," Setsuna said. 

"But what about my body?" Usagi asked. 

"It disappeared when you..." Setsuna faltered. 

"When I died," Usagi finished for her. 

"Hai, let's go back now, Pluto Star Power!" Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto, "Time Gates Open!" 

The Time Gates appeared and opened. Usagi stepped forward and hit an invisible wall. 

"Ow!" Usagi yelled. 

"Nani?" Pluto asked. 

"I can't go through the gates," Usagi answered, "It's like there's an invisible wall there." 

Pluto stuck her hand out, it went through the gates. Usagi stuck her hand out and it stopped an inch from Pluto's hand. 

"What's happening, Pluto? Why can't I go through the gates?" Usagi asked as she glared at the gates as if it would get rid of the invisible wall. 

"I don't know, princess. Maybe there's a new enemy... I'll go and search time," Pluto answered. 

"Alright, ja ne," Usagi said. 

"Ja ne," Pluto said as she went through the gates, which disappeared as soon as she walked for a bit. 

"Come back soon, Setsuna. I'd better go get a place to stay," Usagi said as she walked of towards the city.   
  



	2. Pizza!

Thanx for all the reviews, I made it longer this time. To Anime Princess, it was supposed to be ChibiUsa, I thought it would be cool if she saw ChibiUsa in the Gundam time. If anyone finds something wrong with my Japanese, please correct me. I'm not that good at spelling it, I only know a few words. 

What should the bad guy be called? I would like a Japanese name, but I don't know any. The bad guy is a girl, she has black hair and green eyes. Thanx -Tatra   
  


CHAPTER TWO   
  


After Usagi got a hotel, she went out to eat. She walked until she came to a small diner, then she went in. 

Usagi looked around for a empty table. As she looked around the tables, she spotted Quatre with four other boys. Usagi thought about going up and saying hi, but decided to get a table first. 

Usagi spotted an empty table behind Quatre's table and headed for it. As she passed Quatre's table, he recognized her and stopped her. 

"Guys this is Usagi, she's the one that I met on the way to meet you," Quatre said. 

"So you're his new girlfriend," Duo said. 

"I am not!" Usagi protested. 

"Right," Duo replied slyly. 

"That's Duo, his right is Wufei, then Trowa, and finally there's Heero," Quatre introduced the boys. 

"Nice to meet you," Usagi said. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Trowa said. 

"Nice to meet you, Quatre's Girlfriend," Duo said. 

Usagi took his newspaper, rolled it up, and hit him over the head with it. 

"Hey! What was that for!" Duo yelped. 

"For saying I was Quatre's girlfriend, I only met him this afternoon, you baka," Usagi replied. 

"I was only kidding!" Duo protested. 

"Well don't say it in front of me again, or I'll hit you with something harder than a rolled up newspaper," Usagi said. 

"It in front of me again," Duo said. 

Usagi hit over the head again. 

"Would you like to join us, we're just about to eat," Quatre offered. 

"Hai, if it's okay with everyone," Usagi answered. 

"Fine with me," Trowa said. 

"Fine," Duo muttered. 

"Fine, but only because it's fun to watch her torture the braided baka," Wufei said. 

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Heero?" He asked. 

"Fine," Heero said. 

Quatre pulled over another chair for Usagi, who sat down. 

"Konnichi wa, are you ready to order?" A waiter asked. 

"Hai, we'd like two pizzas with pepperoni and cheese," Quatre ordered. 

"Domo arigatoo for ordering, I'll have your food in a few minutes," the waiter replied. 

Quatre nodded and sat down. 

"So, where are you from?" Wufei asked. 

"I'm from Japan," Usagi replied. 

"Oh." 

"Food's here!" Duo shouted as the waiter came back. 

"Domo arigatoo," Quatre said as he took the pizza. 

Everyone took a slice and started eating. 

"Bet I can eat more pizza than you," Duo said to Usagi after they had two slices each. 

"You're on," Usagi said. 

She and Duo each grabbed some more pizza and started eating.   
  


"I give up! I'm to stuffed to eat more! All you have to do is eat one more piece than me," Duo told Usagi. 

"You had how many again?" Usagi asked. 

"Twenty-two slices," Trowa answered. 

"That means you only have to eat one more, go Usagi!" Wufei yelled. 

Usagi grinned and took another slice. She then ate half the pizza in one bite. 

"Did you see that?" Duo asked. 

"No, and I'm sure I didn't want to," Quatre, who was feeling to sick to watch the match, said. 

Usagi ate the rest of the slice and took a sip of her coke. 

"I won!" She then said. 

"Amazing," Duo said. 

"I'm never going to call her weak in the food category," Wufei said. 

"You shouldn't call me weak in _any_ category," Usagi said. 

"You have to prove that you not weak," Wufei replied. 

Just then Setsuna entered the diner. 

"Usagi, may I speak to you," Setsuna asked. 

"Hai, Setsuna-san. Ja ne minna," Usagi said as she left with Setsuna. 

"Ja ne," the boys replied.   
  


Setsuna and Usagi walked back to the park and sat on a bench before talking. 

"I figured out what's supposed to happen. I can't tell you all of it, but I can tell you that there will be a new enemy," Setsuna began to tell Usagi some of the things that she saw. 

"So I'll have to stay here until I beat her," Usagi asked. 

"Hai, but she will attack soon," Setsuna answered. 

"Great. But I will get back, right?" Usagi asked. 

"If everything goes as it should," Setsuna assured Usagi. 

"I hope it does," Usagi whispered. 

"You should enroll in school, there's one nearby," Setsunsa said. 

"But I don't know anything about this time line! All that I know is that it's the year after colony 196," Usagi protested, she really didn't want to go to school with out knowing what was going on. 

"I'll give you the knowledge of what's been going on for the last few years." Setsuna replied as she held up he transformation pen. "Pluto Star Power!" 

After she transformed, Pluto took her time staff and touched it to Usagi's forehead. 

Usagi gasped as the information filled her mind. 

"You should be able to sort all the information out by Monday. I'll go enroll you in school," Pluto said as she de-transformed and started walking towards the city. 

Usagi got up and headed to her hotel room. 


	3. Taki, The Evil Ninja

Thank you to K-chan, who gave me a name for the bad guy. Anime Princess: ChibiUsa will fight, later on though. Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry this chapter's out late, it's been hard to get a computer.   
  


CHAPTER THREE   
  


The next morning Usagi woke up, got dressed and started to read the note that Pluto left her. 

'Usagi, 

'I enrolled you in The Peacecraft Academy, school starts Monday. -Setsuna.' 

"Short note," Usagi remarked to herself. 

Then she went over to the kitchenette and got a bowl of cereal out. She sat down on her bed and started eating. 

'After colony 195 the Gundams were sent to earth to destroy OZ, they all joined up after one of them blew up his Gundam. After OZ was destroyed, the White Fang attacked Earth and Queen Relena tried to stop them. After a while Treize took over Relena's position and their was a big battle. The Gundams were there, but they just destroyed mobile dolls,' Usagi thought to herself, going through the information that Setsuna gave her. 

At 12:00 Usagi went over to her kitchenette and got a sandwich. 

When she was done her sandwich, Usagi decided to go over to the Peacecraft Academy. 

She walked five minutes before she saw the building, then she had to walk another two minutes to actually reach the building. 

'Seven minutes to reach the building, that's good, no wonder why Setsuna chose it,' Usagi thought to herself. 

As she looked around the campus, Usagi saw Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero, who also had a girl hanging all over him. 

'I believe I'm going to go say hi, maybe they go to school here,' Usagi thought. 

She headed over to the boys and clingy girl. 

"Hello, boys," Usagi said as she walked up to them. 

"Hello Usagi," Quatre replied. 

"Nani, you're not calling her 'Usako'?" Duo asked. 

Usagi went up to him, took off her shoe, and hit him over the head with it. She then put her shoe back on. 

"Nani!" Duo yelled. 

"Stop teasing Quatre," Usagi said. 

"But teasing is what I do best," Duo protested. 

"Good for you, but just tease some one else, like Wufei," Usagi said with an evil grin. 

"Alright," Duo replied as he started to bug Wufei. 

"Hello Usagi, this is Relena," Heero said as he pointed to the girl that was clinging to him. 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Usagi. Do you go to school here?" Usagi asked. 

"Hai, in fact, this is my school," Relena answered as she detached herself from Heero, who gave Usagi a grateful look. 

"Do you think you can show me around? I'm going to be starting school this week, and I want to know the layout of the building," Usagi asked. 

"Sure, I don't mind," Relena replied as she leaded Usagi away. 

"That girl sure can get on peoples nerves," Heero said. 

"Usagi seems un-infected," Quatre observed. 

"Hn," Heero replied. 

"I'm going to go watch Passions," Wufei said as he walked towards the dorms. 

Duo fallowed him. 

When they got to the dorms, they met up with Usagi and Relena. 

"These are the dorms. This one's Heero's," Relena said to Usagi. 

Usagi rolled her eyes. "So, what are you up to?" She asked Wufei and Duo. 

"I'm going to watch Passions," Wufei said. 

"And I'm gonna bug him while he watches it," Duo said. 

Wufei growled something under his breath and went into his room, with Duo trailing behind him. A few seconds later she heard the TV go on. 

"Can you show me the school, please?" Usagi asked Relena. 

"But I haven't shown you all the dorms yet," Relena protested. 

Usagi sighed and said, "I don't need to see the dorms, I'm going to stay in my apartment, it's only seven minutes away from the school." 

"Fine," Relena replied. 

Relena led Usagi out of the dorms, and into the actual school. 

"Here is the cafeteria," Relena said as she pointed to two doors. 

"What's that sound?" Usagi asked. 

"I don't know, it sounds like Duo pigging out," Relena answered. 

"But Duo's in Wufei's room, bugging him," Usagi said. 

"I'm going to go get Heero," Relena said as she ran off. 

Usagi opened the door and peered in. She saw a ninja eating this big platter of food. 

Suddenly a voice rang through the cafeteria, "Taki, what are you doing?" 

"Eating," Taki replied. 

"Why are you eating? You know you have to destroy Sailor Moon," the voice said. 

"I was going to go destroy her, but then I saw this platter of food," Taki replied as she looked at the platter. 

"And what is wrong with the food we have?" 

"I don't like it." 

"Fine, finish your food and find Sailor Moon!" The voice said, then it was silent. 

Taki went back to eating. 

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Usagi yelled. 

She transformed into Sailor Moon. 

"Hey you!" Sailor Moon called. 

"Nani! This is my food! You can't have it!" Taki yelled. 

Sailor Moon sweat dropped, "I don't want your food! Don't you know who I am?" 

"Umm, Neo Sailor Moon?" Taki guessed. 

"No! I'm Sailor Moon, just Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"Oh, good. I have strict orders to destroy you and Neo Sailor Moon. But I don't want to kill Neo Sailor Moon, I don't like killing people," Taki said. 

"Then why are you going to kill me?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Because you're the reason that we live in darkness," Taki answered. 

"I am?" Sailor Moon said, puzzled. 

"Hai, you locked us up in eternal darkness. We tried to get out many times, we always failed because of you. But when you died in the 20th century _and_ in the 40th century, at the same time, we were able to break free," Taki said. 

"I must have had some reason for doing it," Sailor Moon replied. 

"You locked us up only because we were having fun!" Taki yelled. 

"And what was you idea of fun?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Why killing people, of course," Taki said as she took out her sword and ran towards Sailor Moon.   
  


{A/N: oo, clifthanger! I'm so evil!} 


	4. A Visit To ChibiUsa

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes as Taki came closer. A loud shot stopped Taki's on-coming attack. Taki stopped and put her hand over the wound.  
  
Sailor Moon took that time to use her moon scepter, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted.  
  
Taki screamed as the attack hit her.  
  
When the blast dispersed, Taki was gone.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and turned around to see who fired. Heero was standing at the door frame.  
  
"Who fired the gun?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I didn't see," Heero said, thinking that he shouldn't tell her that he had a gun, even if she did destroy the evil woman.  
  
"Just great, hope the person isn't evil, though I don't think they are," Sailor Moon muttered.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm out of her," Sailor Moon said as she ran over to the window and jumped out.  
  
Heero ran over to the window and looked around, trying to see Sailor Moon.  
  
"She didn't even tell me her name," Heero muttered as he left to tell Relena that the evil ninja was gone.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed from the roof. She had jumped up there as soon as she was out the window. She hopped back down, went back inside and de-transformed. Then she went to a nearby classroom and hide, all the while making a excuse up.  
  
She had waited for one minute when she heard Relena.  
  
"Did you see Usagi? She was there waiting for me," Relena said.  
  
"No I didn't see Usagi, but maybe she's hiding," Heero replied.  
  
Usagi got out of her hiding place and went over to the door.  
  
"Here I am," Usagi said.  
  
"You're alright!" Relena said.  
  
"After you left I hid in this classroom. I heard the sounds of a fight, but I didn't look," Usagi told them.  
  
"Good thing you didn't, you might of been hurt!" Relena said.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my apartment, I think I've had enough excitement for one day," Usagi said.  
  
"Alright," Relena replied as they started walking to the front doors of the school.  
  
Usagi, Heero, and Relena parted when they reached the doors. Heero and Relena went to the dorms to tell Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo. And Usagi headed back to her apartment.  
  
  
When Usagi got back to her apartment, she sat down at the table with some crackers.  
  
'That must of been one of the bad guys,' Usagi thought to herself. "I think it's time to pay a visit to ChibiUsa.'  
  
And with that thought Usagi got up and left.  
  
She went over to where ChibiUsa was supposed to live(Usagi had learned it from all the info that Setsuna gave her). When she got there she went up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
A girl with lavender hair answered the door.  
  
"Konnichi wa, can I speak to Usagi," Usagi asked, she figured that ChibiUsa wouldn't be called 'Chibi' anymore.  
  
"Hai, I'll go get her," the girl replied.  
  
"Domo arigatoo," Usagi said as the girl went inside.  
  
A minute later the woman from the park came to the door.  
  
"So it is you," ChibiUsa said.  
  
"I take it you're not called 'ChibiUsa' any more?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, I go by Usagi," ChibiUsa replied.  
  
"Is it okay if I call you ChibiUsa?"  
  
"It's fine, come in and meet Rena," ChibiUsa said.  
  
They went inside. They found the lavender haired girl curled up on an armchair reading a book.  
  
"This is Rena, her full name is Serenity, but we just call her Rena," ChibiUsa said, indicating the girl.  
  
"Rena, this is..." ChibiUsa trailed off, not knowing what to call Usagi, after all, her name was Usagi now.  
  
"Usa, just call me Usa," Usagi said, coming to the rescue.  
  
ChibiUsa gave her a grateful look as Rena looked up.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rena said.  
  
"Usagi, can we talk?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure," ChibiUsa replied.  
  
ChibiUsa lead Usagi over to another room. They both sat down.  
  
"Did you know that the K'miri are here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"They are?" ChibiUsa said, startled.  
  
"Hai, I just fought one at the Peacecraft Campus, she told me that I sealed them up in darkness, but they got free when I died in the 20th and the 40th century," Usagi replied.  
  
"I suppose we need Neo Sailor Moon, and Chibi Neo Moon," ChibiUsa said.  
  
"Chibi Neo Moon?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Rena," ChibiUsa answered.  
  
"She also told me that they were out to kill you," Usagi said.  
  
"Figures, we're the only ones keeping them from taking over the world," ChibiUsa replied.  
  
"Let's go brief Rena," Usagi said.  
  
"Hai," ChibiUsa replied.  
  
"Setsuna-san is supposed to visit me Monday," Usagi told ChibiUsa.  
  
"Good, we need to know where the other Senshi are," ChibiUsa replied.  
  
Then they left the room to tell Rena about the K'miri.  
  
  
Mean while a girl was standing in front of a glowing green pod.  
"Poor Taki, didn't pay attention, did you? Don't worry I'll defeat Sailor Moon for you, and I'll convince the Queen that we need you, you'll have to repay me later," the girl said. 


	5. The Records Office

Sorry this took so long, but I had writers black, I'll try to get teh next one out sooner. 

CHAPTER FIVE   
  


"So you're from the past?" Rena asked. 

"Hai, and I can't go back until the K'miri are sent back to the darkness again," Usagi replied. 

"The Time Gates?" Rena asked. 

"Tried it, and it didn't work," Usagi answered. 

"Oh, to bad," Rena said. 

"So what are we gonna do now?" ChibiUsa asked. 

"Do you have any idea where the older Senshi are?" Usagi asked. 

"Not really, but I can look in the records," ChibiUsa answered. 

"Are there records?" Usagi asked. 

"Hai, they were made in the 30th century," ChibiUsa replied. 

"Let's get going, then," Rena said. 

"Hai," Usagi replied. 

They got up and left.   
  


They went to the records building and went in. 

"Konnichi wa, my name is Serenity , I'd like to se the records for the Sailor Senshi," ChibiUsa said as she showed the woman at the desk a card. 

"Hai, Mrs Serenity, fallow me," the lady said. 

The lady led them to a door that said 'Sailor Senshi' and opened it by putting her hand on a screen. 

ChibiUsa, Usagi, and Rena went in. ChibiUsa went to the first shelf and took out three files. 

"One of these will have what we want to know," ChibiUsa said as she handed Usagi and Rena each a file. 

They went over to a table and sat down. 

"Here it is!" Usagi exclaimed after a few minutes. 

ChibiUsa took the file Usagi was looking at, read it, and said, "hai, we'll do Ami and Rei first, since they're close by. Ami's a professor at a local collage, and Rei's still living at the shrine." 

"Who's the closest?" Usagi asked. 

"Ami, her house is a block away, we should meet her in the lobby though," ChibiUsa answered. 

"Why?" Usagi asked. 

"The lady at the desk, her name's Naoko, calls the closest Senshi. For a while it was me, but then Ami moved back from Germany," ChibiUsa answered. 

"Then let's go meet her,"Rena said. 

"Hai," Usagi said. 

They put the files back, after ChibiUsa wrote down all the information that they needed, and went out to the lobby. 

A woman with short blue hair was talking to Naoko. 

"Konnichi wa Ami," ChibiUsa said. 

"Konnichi wa," Ami replied as she turned around. 

"Let's go to you're house, I have to tell you something," ChibiUsa said. 

"Alright," Ami replied as they left. 

They walked until they came to Ami's house. They went in and sat down. 

Ami and ChibiUsa went into the kitchen. 

"Who's that girl that's with you?" Ami asked. 

"You won't believe me, but that's Neo Queen Serenity," ChibiUsa answered. 

"You're kidding," Ami said. 

"No, it really is her, she has the transformation brooch, and the locket that Mamoru gave her," ChibiUsa said. 

"It really is Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, shocked. 

"Hai," ChibiUsa answered. 

"Nani happened?" Ami asked. 

"Don't you think that you should ask Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked. 

"Hai," Ami said as she got out four cups. 

ChibiUsa poured the lemonade while Ami got the cookies out. 

Then they went back to the living room. 

Usagi started eating as soon as Ami set the plate down. 

"These are really good cookies," Usagi said as she ate her seventh cookie. 

"Well you sure act like the Usagi I used to know," Ami said as she watched Usagi eat another cookie. 

"That's because I am, silly," Usagi said. 

"Nani happened, Usagi?" Ami asked. 

"You know that day when the ugly monster attacked and shot me with an energy blast?" Usagi asked. 

"Hai, you died and then came back," Ami answered. 

"Well after I died I got reborn. I tried getting through the Time Gates, but it didn't work. I got an apartment and enrolled in school. I found ChibiUsa, and then found you," Usagi said. 

"So that's what you were talking about when you came back," Ami said. 

"Hai," Usagi said.   
  


After they finished the cookies and lemonade, they went to the shrine to find Rei. 

When they got there, they found a woman with long black hair sweeping the ground. 

"Konnichi wa Rei!" ChibiUsa yelled as they walked up the last of the steps. 

"Konnichi wa ChibiUsa, Ami haven't seen you two in a while," Rei replied. 

"This if Usagi," ChibiUsa said, introducing Usagi. 

"But I thought there were only two Usagis, you and her," Rei said, pointing to Rena. 

"ChibiUsa named her daughter Usagi, but we call her Rena," Ami whispered to Usagi. 

"There is, but this is Neo Queen Serenity," ChibiUsa said. 

"You mean it's odango atama?" Rei said. 

"Yup, it's me Rei-chan. Missed me?" Usagi asked. 

Rei went up to Usagi and hugged her. 

"Well isn't this a happy little reunion. I'm a bit sorry that I'll have to crash it, but I can't let you seal us up again," A voice said. 

"Who said that?" Usagi asked, looking around. 

"My name's Yugi, from the K'miri," the voice said. 

Usagi pinpointed the voice to a tree, but unfortunately it was too dark to see who it was. All Usagi knew was that whoever it was, they were short. 

Just then the person jumped down from the tree. Usagi, ChibiUsa, Ami, Rena, and Rei all gasped. 


	6. The Battle With Yugi and Babysitting

A/N: here's the next chapter, I got it out sooner, it's longer, and there's a ton of the gundam wing in it. I own Roger, but anyone can use him cause he's annoying.   
  


CHAPTER SIX   
  


*An hour before* 

"Hey Heero! Let's go find Usagi!" Duo yelled to Heero, who was in his room. 

"Why?" Heero asked. 

"Because Q-Chan has to ask her out!" Duo answered, still yelling. 

"And why do I need to come?" Heero asked. 

"For support!" Duo yelled. 

"Can I get some work done when we find her?" Heero asked. 

"Hai!" Duo replied. 

"Fine," Heero said. 

A minute later Heero came out of his room with his laptop. 

"Let's go!" Duo yelled as he dragged Heero out of the dorm. 

They went to Quatre and Trowa's dorm and got them and then went to Wufei's dorm and got him. 

"Come on guys!" Duo said, dragging Quatre, who wasn't sure he wanted to ask Usagi out, and Wufei, who didn't want to go. 

They went to a local arcade, the diner that they first met Usagi in, and the park where Quatre met her. 

An hour later they spotted her with three other people, going up steps to a temple.   
  


"Minna! Transform!" Usagi yelled. 

"Hai," the other Senshi said as they took their transformation pens out. 

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!"Usagi yelled. 

"Neo Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" ChibiUsa yelled. 

"Neo Prism Power...Make Up!" Rena yelled. 

"Neo Mercury Star Power...Make Up!" Ami yelled. 

"Neo Mars Star Power...Make Up!" Rei yelled. 

"We are the Neo Sailor Senshi!(and I'm the original Sailor Moon) And we'll lock you up again!" the Senshi yelled.   
  


"Hey, where is Usagi, and who are they?" Duo asked when they reached the top of the stairs. 

"I don't know," Wufei replied. 

"Let's hide, we don't want to get in the way," Quatre suggested. 

"Hai," the other boys said. 

They hide behind some bushes and started to watch the Senshi.   
  


"Mars Fire Storm!" Mars Yelled. 

They attack hit Yugi, burning her a bit. 

"Chibi Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon yelled. 

"Mercury Aqua Freeze!" Mercury yelled. 

They attack hit Yugi, making her unable to move. 

"Neo Moon Scepter Elimination!" 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Neo Moon and Sailor Moon yelled at the same time. 

Yugi screamed and disappeared. 

"Alright, now would someone mind telling me what's going on, and how the K'miri got loose?" Mars asked, annoyed. 

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to answer, but Chibi Moon answered before she could say anything.   
  


The Gundam piolets watched the Senshi beat the demon girl. They were just about to go ask them what was going on when suddenly someone jumped out of the tree that was behind them and tackled Heero. 

"I got you!" The person yelled. 

Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre pried the person off Heero. It was a little boy. 

"Who are you?" Heero asked. 

"Hey, the girls just suddenly disappeared!" Duo, who looked back, yelled. 

"Lemme go!" The boy yelled. 

"Not until you answer my question," Heero said. 

"I live here," the boy said. 

"I didn't ask that," Heero said. 

"Fine, my name's Roger. What are you doing here?" Roger asked. 

"We're looking for a girl named Usagi, she came up here and then disappeared," Duo answered. 

"She's probably in the temple with 'Kassan," Roger said. 

Just then they heard an angry scream. 

The piolets ran over just in time to see Usagi come running out of the temple, fallowed by a woman with black hair. 

The woman chased Usagi over to the back of the temple. Then they both ran back and forth. 

The three people that Usagi came there with came out. 

"Hey, you're the guys Usagi came here with!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Hai, who are you?" The girl with lavender hair asked. 

"My name's Duo, this is Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei," Duo pointed to each piolet as he said their name, "nani's your name's?" 

"I'm Rena, this is my 'Kassan, Serenity, Ami, and the woman chasing Usa is Rei, she owns the temple," Rena said. 

Suddenly there was a small earthquake. 

"Nani was that?" Usagi asked. 

"Let's check it out," ChibiUsa said. 

"Hey, you guys mind watching Roger?" Usagi asked. 

"We don't mind," Quatre said. 

"Domo," Usagi replied as they ran off. 

"Where are they going?" Duo asked. 

"To find out nani happened," Roger replied. 

"Great, let's go back to our dorms," Heero said. 

"Don't forget to leave a note," Roger said. 

"I'll be back," Heero said. 

Heero went into the temple, after finding out where a pen and a piece of paper were. 

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, _everybody's nerves_, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..." Roger started singing. 

Heero came out and taped a note onto the door. 

"Let's go back home!" Duo said. 

They went back to their dorms and turned on the tv. 

Heero went into his room and locked the door. Wufei and Trowa went back to their dorms. 

"..._Everybody's nerves_, I know a song..." Roger sang. 

"Duo, how do make him stop?" Quatre asked, his hands over his ears. 

"Here's how you do it, you take this," Duo said as he held up a huge gum ball, "and you put it in his mouth," Duo stuffed the gum ball in Roger's mouth. 

"Mrrph!" Roger cried. 

Duo laughed and started watching the show that was on tv. 


	7. Jupiter and Roger

A/N: disclaimer still applies. I haven't updated this story for a while... I got writers block, but I think I made up for it! This chapter is 5 pages long, not counting this note. 5 pages is more than i usually do, I usually do 2 or 3 pages, but this equaled out to 5, I'm amazed. Though half of this is dialogue, but half a book is dialogue anyway so I did good. Thanks to every one who reviewed(though none of the people who reviewed chapter 6 are probably reading, but if you are, thank you!). And if I made any mistakes with the Japanese, I don't speak it. Congratulations to who ever read this entire thing, it's late right now and I'm rambling, though read the second A/N at the end of the chapter too please! - Tatra   
  


CHAPTER SEVEN   
  


After the show, Roger had finally gotten the gum ball chewed enough so he could take it out. 

Roger put the gum on the floor outside Heero's door. 

"Let's play hide 'n' seek," Roger suggested. 

"Alright, Quatre, go get Wu-man and Trowa, I'll get Heero," Duo said. 

Quatre left and Duo knocked on Heero's door. 

"Hey Heero! Come play hide n seek with us!" Duo yelled. 

"No," Heero said. 

"Why not?" 

"I have no time to play games." 

"If you don't play I'll destroy your Gundam!" 

"You can't, I took out the self destruct switch, and you can't blow it up." 

"I'll ask Roger's okassan if he could sleep over, in you room!" 

"I'll lock the door." 

"I'll spray paint your gundam pink!" 

"Fine I'll play." 

A few seconds later Heero came out, stepping on the gum that Roger put on the floor. 

"Yuck!" Heero said as he pulled the gum off his shoe. 

"I couldn't get Wufei or Trowa to play, Trowa was watching a show and Wufei wouldn't answer," Quatre said as he came in. 

"That's okay, I got Heero to play!" Duo said. 

"How'd you do that?" Quatre asked. 

"I threatened to spray paint his gundam pink," Duo answered. 

"Let's just play," Heero grumbled. 

"Alright, Heero's it!" Duo yelled as he ran off. 

Heero closed his eyes and counted. 

Quatre hid in Duo's room, Duo hid in the bathtub, and Roger hid in the kitchen cabinet. 

When he was done counting, Heero went into the bathroom. He saw Duo right away, his braid was hanging over the tub. Heero went over the shower faucet and turned on the cold water all the way. 

"Aaaaah! Cold!" Duo yelled as he climbed out of the tub. 

Heero left the bathroom. Then he went to Duo's room, thinking that Quatre wouldn't of gone into his room. 

Heero opened the door and immediately saw Quatre, who was at the window trying to breath. 

Heero grabbed Quatre and dragged him from the room. 

"Domo, I don't know how he lives in there," Quatre said when he got his breath back. 

Heero searched his room next, figuring that Roger might of gone in, but he wasn't there. Then Heero went into the kitchen and searched there. He found Roger in the top kitchen cabinet, chewing on a piece of a sugar bag. 

"Did you eat all of the sugar?" Heero asked. 

"No, just the bags," Roger said as he moved a bit so that Heero could see that he was sitting in sugar. 

"Get out of the cabinet," Heero said. 

Roger got out with the sugar bag still in his hand. 

"Give me that," Heero said as he grabbed the bag, then he shouted, "Duo! Quatre! Come here!" 

Duo and Quatre came into the kitchen. 

"Quatre, you watch Roger, Duo you clean up the sugar mess," Heero ordered. 

"Nani are you going to do?" Duo asked. 

"Lock myself in my room until dinner," Heero said as he left. 

"Great, he gets to be locked up in his room while I have to clean," Duo said as he got out the dustpan. 

"Well at least you don't have to watch Roger," Quatre said. 

Duo sighed and got to work. 

"So... Nani do want to do?" Quatre asked Roger. 

"I wanna watch Clifford!" Roger answered. 

Roger and Quatre went into the living room and turned on the tv.   
  
  
  


The Senshi ran to where the earthquake was centered(Ami looked it up on her computer). When they got there everyone, except Ami, who was looking at her computer, started to look around. Suddenly something crashed through a building. Usagi ran over, despite Rei's yelling for her to stop. 

"It's Jupiter!" Usagi exclaimed after looking. 

"Nani?" The others exclaimed. 

Usagi lifted Jupiter's head up, while the other Senshi ran over. 

"Jupiter!" ChibiUsa exclaimed. 

Jupiter opened her eyes and groaned. 

"Are you okay?" Rei asked. 

"I'm fine, though you might want to transform, there's a monster near here," Jupiter said. 

"Right," ChibiUsa said. 

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" 

"Neo Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" 

"Neo Prism Power...Make Up!" 

"Neo Mercury Star Power...Make Up!" 

"Neo Mars Star Power...Make Up!" 

"Moon cosmic power?" Jupiter repeated, confused. 

Just then there was an explosion, more of the wall that Jupiter had crashed through crumbled, and the shape of a monster could be seen through the dust. 

"We'll explain later, right now we have to dust the monster," Mars said. 

"Alright, let's do this," Sailor Moon said. 

"Right," all the other Senshi replied. 

The dust had cleared and they could see the monster. It was pink and purple, purple being the dominate color, it looked vaguely human-like, it's eyes were slits though and it had really long fingers, and it had a daisy sticking out of it's head. 

"Well at least it's not real ugly," Moon muttered. 

"It's dangerous though, more than it looks, it slammed me through the wall," Jupiter said. 

"How'd it do that?" Chibi Moon asked. 

"It threw a wave of energy or something, and it's fingers are like vines," Jupiter answered. 

Mercury started typing on her chibi computer. 

"It's almost a plant, Mars, you should be able to hurt it the most, though Chibi Moon might hurt it too," Mercury said after a second. 

The monster screeched loudly before it's fingers started growing longer. It's fingers slapped the ground where the Senshi used to be before they dodged the whip-like fingers. 

"Mercury, you fall back with Jupiter, with what you said, it seems like your powers won't work that well on it," Neo Moon said. 

"Hai," Mercury nodded as she lifted Jupiter up. 

Mercury and Jupiter walked off, Jupiter leaning on Mercury's shoulder. 

"Now let's deal with that monster," Neo Moon said, turning to face the monster. 

"Hai," the Senshi replied. 

"Mars Fire Storm!" Mars shouted. 

The fire hit the monsters fingers and burned them to a crisp. 

The monster retracted them with a shriek of pain and outrage. Then it sent out a wave a light pink energy that Sailor Moon could hardly see. 

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon shouted. 

The Senshi all dropped to the ground, effectively dodging the energy wave, wich was waist high. 

"That was close!" Chibi Moon yelped. 

"Then let's destroy it before it does it again!" Mars yelled back. 

"Good idea!" Moon called. 

"Fire Storm!" Mars called. 

The fire hit the monster this time, just about burning it to a crisp. 

"Chibi Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon called. 

The attack hit the monster, but it scored a hit on Chibi Moon with it's vine-fingers. 

Chibi Moon dropped to the ground. 

"Chibi Moon!" Neo Moon called out. 

"I'm fine!" Chibi Moon replied. 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" 

"Neo Moon Scepter Elimination!" Neo Moon and Sailor Moon yelled. 

The attacks hit the monster and disintegrated it. 

Sailor Moon sagged with relief as Neo Moon ran to Chibi Moon and Mars called Mercury on her communicator to let them now that the battle's over.   
  


After Clifford was over, Quatre changed the channel to a local news station. 

"Why'd you do that?" Roger asked. 

"I want to see what they are saying about the earthquake," Quatre answered. 

"What earthquake?" Roger asked. 

"The one that happened before your Okassan left," Quatre answered. 

"Left for where?" Roger asked. 

"I do not know," Quatre answered. 

"Why not?" Roger asked. 

"She didn't say," Quatre asked. 

"Why not?" Roger asked. 

"Shh, it's starting," Quatre said. 

"Why?" Roger asked. 

Quatre didn't answer. 

Every few minutes Roger would repeat 'why?' and Quatre would ignore him. 

"So what did they say about the earthquake?" Wufei said as he entered the room. 

Roger asked him 'why?' and Wufei ignored him. 

"That it was just a small earthquake, but a few of the buildings got damaged," Quatre answered. 

Wufei nodded and then went back to his room. 

"I'm done!" Duo said as he came out from the kitchen. 

"Why?" Roger asked. 

"Because I finished cleaning up the sugar mess that you made," Duo answered. 

"Why?" Roger asked. 

"Because Heero told me to," Duo answered. 

"Why?" 

"Because Heero likes to be bossy." 

"Why?" 

"Because he does." 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"Why?" 

Duo was about to answer when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Duo yelled as he rushed to the door. 

"Why?" Roger questioned. 

Duo flung open the door. 

"Who is it?" Quatre asked. 

"It's your girlfriend and Roger's Kassan!" Duo yelled to Quatre. 

"She's not my girlfriend!" Quatre said at the same time Usagi hit Duo over the head with a bag. 

"I thought I said not to call me Quatre's girlfriend," Usagi said. 

"I could help it!" Duo said. 

"Why?" Roger asked. 

"Domo arigatoo for watching Roger," Rei said, handing Quatre some money. 

"It was no trouble at all," Quatre said. 

"Well then we should get going, I have to make dinner, and then Roger needs a bath, you coming Usagi?" Rei asked. 

"Hai, Ja ne," Usagi said. 

"Ja ne," Quatre and Duo said. 

"Domo arigatoo again," Rei said. 

"Bai bai!" Roger said. 

Rei, Usagi, and Roger left. 

"Well that was fun!" Duo said brightly. 

"Hai, it was," Quatre said. 

"What's for dinner?" Duo asked. 

"Left over pizza?" Quatre said. 

"I ate it all," Duo answered. 

"Then we'll figure out something else," Quatre said with a sigh. 

"Okay!" Duo chirped as he skipped into the kitchen, Quatre following behind him.   
  
  
  


A/N 2: thanks for reading. Could some one please tell me what Jupiter's and Venus's attacks are, I haven't seen the show in so long, and I've forgotten. And do you guys think I should bring the outers in to(besides Pluto), and if you think so, could you tell me Neptune's attack, thanks. 


End file.
